


I Can Do Better

by Whiskey_Ice_and_Everything_Nice_13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Masturbation in Shower, voyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 00:10:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskey_Ice_and_Everything_Nice_13/pseuds/Whiskey_Ice_and_Everything_Nice_13





	I Can Do Better

“Mmm Sam,” you mewled, the spray of the water covering the sound of your voice. Hot water cascaded over your body only making you hotter. 

You slipped one hand to your breast rolling your hard nipple between your fingers. Your other hand toyed with your clit as you rocked backwards onto the dildo you had suction cupped to the wall of the shower. 

“Oooh ya,” you moaned plucking at your nipple and rolling your hips. 

You started to move your hips faster drawing gasps and moans from you. You felt your belly draw tight, that coil winding tighter and tighter. You pressed harder on your clit. 

“Mmmm Sam!” You moaned biting down on your lower lip as you came. 

You stepped away from the wall and stood for a second, your eyes closed, letting the water sulce over you. That’s when you heard a shuffle in the room. Your eyes jerked open to find Sam standing there, his lips parted, his chest heaving. 

“How long have you been standing there?!” You tried to cover yourself with little success. 

“A lot longer then I’m sure you want to know.” He shifted, adjusting his jeans, his hand lingering over the large bulge there. He licked his lips as his hand tightened. 

“Yeah?” You felt your face flush. He was definitely bigger than your toy. 

“Oh yeah.” He took a step forward his eyes slipping down over your naked body, taking in the dildo still covered in your cum on the wall. 

You closed your eyes in embarrassment taking a deep breath. You gasped, looking wide eyed at Sam as you heard his pants fall to the floor. 

“I bet I can make you scream louder than that,” he drawled as he stalked towards you yanking his shirt over his head and tossing it to the side. 

“Holy fuck,” you moaned as he strode into the shower walking you back against the wall, caging you with his arms as he captured your lips in the hottest kiss you’d ever had. 

His tongue slid along the seam of your lips pulling a moan from you, his tongue dipping inside at the invitation. He invaded your senses as he explored your mouth. Your shocked brain finally registered what was going on, you slid your hands up his wet torso one wrapping back around his hip the other tangling in his hair as you pulled his large frame flush to yours. 

“Y/N,” he moaned breaking the kiss. He tilted your jaw with his nose as he kissed down your neck. He finally released is hands from the wall, grasping your shoulders he slid his large hands all the way down your sides to your hips following your curves grinding his hips into you. 

“Mmmm yeah,” you couldn’t help yourself as he slid one hand around to the front of you, his fingers delving through your folds sliding easily in the cum still there. 

“That’s what I want to hear,” he chuckled in your ear nipping at your lobe.

“God Sam!” you gasped as he dipped one finger deep inside your pussy. 

“That, is even better.” He pulled back to grin at you slowly withdrawing his finger adding another one pulling a filthy moan from you. “You’re still wet,” he mused. 

“How could I not be?” You tried to smirk at him with little success as your eyes almost rolled back into your head. You dropped your head back against the tile dropping your hands to grab his dick. He was large, thick and silky smooth. 

“Holy shit!” he bit his lip his eyes slipping shut. 

You nipped at his chest as you pumped your hand up and down his shaft. 

“Oh yeah,” he grinned at you scooping you up pressing you back against the wall. He lined himself up with your entrance, teasing you with his tip. 

“God Sam,” you moaned rolling your hips. 

“Let’s hear you Y/N.” He lowered you down onto his length dragging a strangled moan from your lips. You gripped his shoulders hard enough you knew he would have nail marks. He held you there letting your body adjust to him. 

God did he feel good stretching you, pressing in as deep as he could, his hips flush with yours. 

“Fuck Sam!” you breathed looking at him. He smiled before sliding out and back in, he didn’t want to hurt you but you were plenty wet for him. He grasped your hips and found a steady rhythm driving himself up into you, pulling moans and cries from you. His name rolling off his lips like a prayer. 

“Mmmm yeah,” you could feel that coil winding tighter in your belly. You drug his lips back to yours kissing him hard gripping a handful of his hair.

“Fuck Sam!” You screamed out as your body exploded around him, his thrusts stuttered as he drove himself into you holding his hips flush with yours as he burst shooting hot ropes of cum into you. 

“God Y/N,” he moaned breathing heavy as his hips jerked against you. He leaned his forehead against yours trying to catch his breath. 

“I think you win,” you giggled locking your fingers around his neck. 

“Better then playing alone?” he asked with a smirk.

“Definitely.” You pressed your lips to his pulling at his bottom lip with your teeth. 

“I agree.” He gently dropped you to the shower floor stepping back into the full spray of the water. 

“So much better in fact,” you looked up at him seductively as you reached around him grabbing the bottle of body soap. “I think it may call for a round two, just to make sure.” You squoze a generous amount of soap into your hands rubbing it down the front of him. 

“I hoped you would say that,” he growled kissing you.


End file.
